The invention relates to a toilet training system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for helping a parent toilet train a child, by allowing the parent and child to set reward goals, and to track progress toward reaching those reward goals.
Toilet training is a critical phase of a child's development and maturity. As a child learns to control his or her own elimination functions, the child is also learning to take responsibility for his or her actions in general.
Completion of toilet training can take a significant amount of time. The child will often continue to make progress, but will have an occasional setback. Care must be taken by the parent to be certain that an "accident" is handled properly. Scolding the child, or otherwise improper handling of such an occurrence can cause permanent trauma to the child. Accordingly, most experts believe that positive reinforcement is the best way to guide a child past such unpleasant events, while reinforcing the positive steps taken by the child toward permanent toilet training.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 308,989 to Cohen discloses an ornamental design for a wall mounted display board for children's toilet training. Cohen shows a wall chart which includes spaces that correspond to each of the days of the week.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,614 to Schurick discloses a mechanized chart which allows the behavior of several children to be tracked in competition with one another. The chart indicates progress toward a prize which is automatically ejected when the first child reaches a predetermined location on the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,915 to Feldman discloses a motivational task tracking device. Feldman tracks a variety of household chores, and has provisions for recording successful completion of said tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,242 to Wilson discloses an educational daily responsibilities learning system, wherein progress on a looped road is achieved through the accomplishment of a variety of tasks, such as picking up toys, setting the table, etc.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.